Forbidden
by The Emotaku
Summary: Why would Weiss Schnee choose to go to a school on the other side of the world. The reason is the same as most teenage girls, love.
1. Chapter 1

**5 years ago**

Weiss had been sent to her room without dinner for getting hit in combat training which resulted in her crying. To be honest, Weiss hated her father and couldn't wait to get away from him. The heiress could only stand her father when her sister Winter was around. Since currently Winter was at Atlas Academy training to be a huntress, Weiss was alone. At least she thought she was until there was a knock on her window. Weiss got out of her bed and went to look and felt fear at the tail she saw. It was a Faunus.

It was hard to see due to the darkness of night but the moon shed some light on the situation. The Faunus had short black hair with yellow highlights which was most notable in the bangs which covered one of the Faunus's bright red eyes. For a thief the outfit was highly questionable. The thief wore ripped and filthy black jeans with knee high boots that could come apart at any second, the Faunus wore a ripped sweater which had dried mud stains all over it and was missing the sleeves. Weiss's room was on the eighth floor of the Schnee mansion, how did the Faunus even get up this high.

Weiss fell back as one of their fingers pressed onto the window pane. Weiss felt a small wave of relief as the finger fell off but that relief was short lived and replaced by fear as the hand appeared again and placed a finger right of where it had previously been. The Faunus's hand shakily fell downward and drew an arc and then a U in the middle and a line down the middle of that U.

Weiss's fear went away and she giggled as the supposed bad guy drew a smiley face that was sticking out it's tongue. Against everything her father had ever taught her about dealing with a Faunus, Weiss opened the window and backed up a little as the cold Atlesian winter air hit her face and snow started landing on her window sill.

"Hello?" Weiss asked, hoping to find whoever was drawing on her window

"Help" a voice begged with a whisper

Weiss followed the source of the voice to find the Faunus barely hanging onto her window sill, just at a glance it was obvious that this girl had frostbite. Weiss grabbed the Faunus by her arm and with a lot of effort, pulled her into Weiss's room. Once inside the girl grabbed the sides of her arms with the opposite hand and started rubbing in an attempt to warm up. It was obvious she was in pain from the cold and the ripped clothes couldn't have helped. Weiss ran over to her bed and pulled off all of the covers, blankets, anything that was cloth and wrapped it around her entire body which was a ghostly shade of white. At the early age of five, every Atlesian child learned how to heal frostbite due to it being cold enough to snow the entire year around. Due to the sheer size of Weiss's bed, the blankets were large enough for two people to fit under them.

"Thank you" the Faunus said as Weiss entered the opening in the blanket pile

"Your a lot nicer than I've heard Faunus are suppose to be" Weiss stated

"Not all Faunus are the White Fang, something that I wish most of the world could see"

Weiss could put two and two together since most of the rips in this girl's clothes had scars under them. She wasn't so naive to believe there was no sadness in the world.

"What's your name?" Weiss asked curiously

"I-I'm Crimson Goldenrod" Crimson stuttered

"I'm Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company" Weiss recited the introduction that had been ingrained into her since birth.

"Yeah I know, I actually came here for you" Crimson ominously stated

"For what exactly?" Weiss asked scared

"This" Crimson stated and did what she sneaked into the manor to do.

Weiss's eyes went wide as Crimson leaned over and pressed her lips again Weiss's. Weiss could feel the cold on her lips but she didn't hate the feeling of Crimson kissing her.

"W-What was that for?" Weiss almost yelled as Crimson pulled away

"M-My mommy used to tell me that if I ever saw someone that made my heart beat faster and made me happy just by looking at them, I should kiss them. Did I do something wrong?"

" _It is actually POSSIBLE to be that innocent?!"_ Weiss pondered

"N-No but you should take a hot bath to help deal with your frostbite" Weiss stated and stood up which ruined the blanket pile.

"What's frostbite?" Crimson asked

"You really don't know what frostbite is?" Weiss questioned dumbfounded

"No" Crimson answered innocently

Weiss sighed and started to explain "Frostbite is when you're exposed to cold and your body numbs to the point where it could lead to amputation"

"I like my limbs!" Crimson cowered and whinned

"Then get in the bath" Weiss sternly offered

"Yeah just one problem" Crimson blushed crimson

"And that is?" Weiss inquired

"I can't stand"

Weiss sighed and bent down then proceeded to wrap one of Crimson's arms around her shoulder then proceeded to stand, dragging Crimson with her.

"Thank you" Crimson said as she was helped across the room and into the luxurious bathroom that one would expect of a Schnee. To put the size of it mildly, the bathtub was the size of a hot tub.

"Wow" Crimson gawked and quickly apologized for being rude.

"The bathtub is right there, I'll get a change of clothes for you" Weiss stated as she sat Crimson on a stool and went to exit the bathroom.

"Ummm, Weiss" Crimson shyly called out

Weiss turned around at the calling of her name.

"I…...I-I can't take off my clothes. I can't feel my arms" Crimson blushed deeply

Weiss blushed herself at the thought of having to undress this pretty girl.

" _Wait. What did I just think?"_ Weiss asked herself

"I guess I don't have a choice" Weiss said as she walked towards the bathtub to turn the water on and then towards the stool Crimson sat on.

The first thing Weiss took off was Crimson's knee high boots which revealed her sockless feet.

" _Well, that was the easy part"_ Weiss thought

Next Weiss grabbed the hem of Crimson's sweater and pulled it over Crimson's breasts before holding the Faunus's arms over her head so she could pull the sweater off the rest of the way. As Weiss went to pull off Crimson's jeans, the heiress's eyes fell onto her new friend's chest which was sizable for a fourteen year old.

" _Life isn't fair"_ Weiss lemented

As Weiss's eyes went lower, she noticed she could see Crimson's ribs which meant she wasn't eating properly. Scars caught Weiss's attention as she unbuttoned Crimson's jeans and proceeded to pull them off which revealed more scars and her underwear. Weiss tried her best to die down the embarrassment but it wasn't working.

"Is something wrong?" Crimson asked with genuine concern

" _HOW IS SHE THIS INNOCENT?!"_ Weiss screamed inside her head

"It's nothing" Weiss responded

Next Weiss's hands went around Crimson's back and her heartbeat increased even more.

"It comes off in the front" Crimson informed Weiss

"Right" the Heiress acknowledged and brought her hands to Crimson's chest

" _This is SO much worse"_ she thought

Weiss took extra care not to touch Crimson's chest as she unhooked the pure white bra which fell off and irritated Weiss due to the size of Crimson's breasts. They weren't huge but definitely noticeable, at least B cup. Weiss was undergoing puberty but her chest was still flat. Next Weiss brought her hands down to the hem of Crimson's boy short panties. If possible, Weiss was even more embarrassed as she pulled them down which left Crimson naked before her, not even a little embarrassed.

"Time for a bath" Weiss stated as she helped Crimson into the large bathtub.

Weiss was finally about to leave and cool off before Crimson said "I can't move my arms. Can you help me?"

Weiss didn't answer and just left the bathroom which made Crimson go "Aw. Did I do something wrong?"

On the other side of the door Weiss was blushing furiously and she wasn't sure why.

" _Could I like girls?"_ Weiss asked herself

Pushing aside what her sexuality may be Weiss refocused on the task at hand, Crimson wasn't getting any cleaner without help. Weiss dug through her closet for the one piece swimsuit she had for travel to kingdoms where it's actually possible to go swimming. After taking off her regular combat skirt and putting on the swimsuit, Weiss once again entered the bathroom.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong" Crimson frantically apologized as Weiss came into her vision

Weiss was shocked as she saw Crimson flinch as she apologized like she was about to get hit and her tail moved between her legs. More than anything, Weiss sympathized.

"It's fine" Weiss reassured and climbed into the bathtub.

Saying that Crimson was covered in filth would be putting it lightly. Weiss knew she had her work cut out for her. After grabbing her washcloth, Weiss got to work on cleaning Crimson which did take at least half an hour and that was just her body. Next was Crimson's short black and yellow hair.

"Why do you have yellow highlights?" Weiss asked

"I'm not sure, my hair has always been like this" Crimson answered as she stretched her arms above her head "Oh, I can feel my arms"

Weiss continued to clean Crimson even though she knew that she didn't need to. It was mostly out of sympathy, not that Weiss would ever admit it. It took an hour and a half but now Crimson was clean, mostly due to Weiss being a perfectionist.

After drying off her swimsuit so that she would not drip water in her bedroom, Weiss went to gather her own pajamas as well as a set for her new friend. Weiss's pajamas looked comedic on Crimson. The shirt showed off most of her stomach and the pants showed the bottom four inches of her legs.

"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me" Crimson thanked as if she was about to leave

Weiss was sad but knew it was for the best.

"You're quite welcome. Thank you for being my first friend, Crimson Goldenrod"

Just as they were about to say goodbye forever the door opened and in came Weiss's father.

"I thought I heard the voice of a filthy mutt" he said even though a Faunus's voice is no different that a human's.

There was barely time to react but Crimson drew her revolver which was stored in her tail. The Faunus fired the last six bullets she had which were given to Crimson by her overprotective father. Crimson's father made ammunition for a living and all of her bullets were dust tipped. All six bullets were fired and hit the sword of Weiss's father and the dust in the tip of the bullets made the sword break in half. By the time the sword snapped it was already too late. The blade flew into Crimson's face and cut a horizontal line in her eyes. Crimson fell to her knees in pain and grasped the blade implanted in her face but knew better than to pull it out as she screamed in pain. The sword had been reduced to a fourth of it's length but no Faunus enters the Schnee household and leaves alive. As the sword was brought down to deal the finishing blow, Weiss realized something.

" _I don't wanna lose my only friend"_

Weiss got in the way of the slash and the blade cut vertically down her eye. It hurt so much but what Weiss wanted happened. Crimson was gone and in her place was blood in the shape of letters. BKIN.

The entire rest of the night was a panic with Weiss rushed to the hospital, her father not wanting to lose his heiress. It wasn't his daughter he was afraid to lose, just his successor. He never even visited her in the hospital. As soon as she got home Weiss had a mission, be perfect so that she can be allowed one thing. Weiss needs to go to BKIN or as it's better known, Beacon Academy

 **Okay so guys I'm actually really proud of this story and like where it's going. Do you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Present**

Today was not a good day to irritate Weiss Schnee. One thing only was occupying her mind today.

" _It's been five years today"_ she thought " _and she's still not here"_

"H-Hey Weiss" Ruby called out

The shy, innocent tone, and stuttering reminded Weiss of her first friend who she waited so patiently for.

"Crimson" Weiss perked up

"Who's Crimson?" Ruby asked

Weiss was berating herself for making such a stupid mistake.

"N-Nobody" the heiress hesitated

Deep down Weiss did want to share with her team who Crimson was - who Crimson is.

" _She's still alive"_ Weiss tried to convince herself even if Crimson was losing a lot of blood the last time Weiss saw her

Getting back on topic, Weiss wanted to open up to her team about Crimson but couldn't for several reasons. One was that it would make her treatment of Faunus even more inexcusable. The second is the painful memories of the last five minutes they shared that have haunted Weiss all these years. The third is that she would be sharing rather intimate details considering that Crimson was naked for most of the time. Reason number four is it would reveal Weiss as a bisexual that would be insufferable due to reason number five. The fifth and most important reason is, to put it in a word, Yang. Weiss knew the teasing would never end. Weiss was going to list more reasons to herself but was pulled out of it by her partner.

"Welllll class ended like...five minutes ago" Ruby awkwardly stated

" _I spaced out for that long?"_ Weiss questioned herself

Weiss would usually space out for longer when she thought about Crimson. Even though she would never admit it, deep down Weiss knew she had a crush on Crimson.

" _Is it a crush if she likes me too?"_ the heiress thought " _That is the reason why she stole my first kiss"_

"Ruby….can I, tell you a secret?" Weiss requested of her partner

Ruby grew ecstatic at the fact that her partner was FINALLY opening up to her.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes-" Ruby finally stopped only because Weiss placed her hand over Ruby's mouth

Weiss was already getting the feeling this was a mistake.

"If I tell you this, you can NOT TELL ANYONE, ESPECIALLY YANG"

Ruby shook her head since she couldn't speak. Weiss stood up and walked with Ruby through the halls of Beacon and up to the roof where they were greeted by the icy cold winter air.

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Ruby said in response to the cold

"I am NOT risking your sister finding out about this" Weiss stated as an explanation for being on the roof

"Okay" Ruby excitedly answered as her icy partner was FINALLY opening up to her

Weiss thought for a minute, trying to select which details to include and which to exclude. After a minute of contemplating Weiss finally had the acceptable story.

"I want to tell you about my first true friend. Growing up I always had friends forced upon me but she was my first real friend" Weiss started

"What was her name?" Ruby asked

"Her name is Crimson Goldenrod, and she's a Faunus"

"You were friends with a Faunus before Blake?" Ruby asked

With a slight laugh Weiss responded "At first I thought she was a thief. She was just hanging from my window and scared me, I was only twelve at the time. Instead of breaking in she just drew a smiley face sticking out it's tongue on the window. I saw her tail already but I decided to open the window and talk to her, she had frostbite so I let her in and warmed her up. I threw all of my blankets on her and asked her why she was at my house if she isn't a thief. Crimson only said this and then without even asking, she stole my first kiss"

Ruby was gawking in awe at the story and asked Weiss to continue. Despite her embarrassment Weiss figured she might as well tell the rest of the story.

"Crimson told me that her mother told her if she ever saw someone that made her heart beat fast and can make her smile without even doing anything, she should just kiss that person. The dunce didn't even know that isn't something people do"

"Do you like her?" Ruby bluntly asked which made Weiss blush which opposed the white snow falling down around them

"...A-As long as I'm revealing all this to you and you PROMISE not to tell anyone then yes, I suppose I do...like...her" Weiss finally admitted

"Alright as team leader, I command we all go in town for dinner tonight to celebrate your…..coming out?" Ruby questioned

"No. Fifth year of friendship with Crimson, it was five years ago today" Weiss suggested

"Alright, let's go get Yang and Blake" Ruby said as she marched towards the door

Weiss knew Myrtenaster and had the blade at Ruby's throat

"Just remember, tell anyone ESPECIALLY Yang, and you will not live to regret it Ruby Rose" Weiss threatened

"Y-Yes Ma'am" Ruby mumbled in fear

A half hour later the entirety of team RWBY was in a four seat booth at their favorite restaurant.

"So why are we out to dinner?" Yang asked since she was just dragged away from her game without any explanation

"Do we need to have a reason?" Ruby asked her sister

Yang responded with "Yeah, when you drag me away from my game"

"You spend far too much time on that thing" Weiss added

"Like you studying" Yang returned

The tension in the air could practically be seen.

"So what are you getting Blake?" Ruby asked trying to get away from this conversation

"Grilled tuna, what about you Yang?" Blake asked catching on to Ruby's plan

"Not having any milk with that?" Yang teased which made Blake glare at her

"Weiss what are you having?" Blake asked

"I'm having a salad" Weiss answered

Dinner proceed with little Yangisms which the other three were grateful for and after paying the bill they started to walk back to Beacon. The cold winter air hit all of their skin which caused them to pick up their pace back to Beacon but Blake stopped her friends when she heard something in an upcoming alley.

"Come on hurry up dude"

"I'm trying, it's hard to get these damn boots off of her"

"Oh man this is gonna be great, she is so hot"

Even someone as innocent as Ruby could tell what was going on and team RWBY is not letting this happen. Ruby and Weiss had Professor Peach's class last so they didn't have their weapons but Blake and Yang had Goodwitch's class last so they both had Gambol Shroud and Ember Celica.

Blake and Yang turned the corner and drew their weapons.

"Step away from the girl" Blake said

The three assailants turned around to see what they saw as two girls trying to play hero. The first one approached and immediately got his arm broken by Yang.

"S-shit run" the leader ordered as the picked up their comrade and ran away

" _At least they don't abandon their own"_ Blake thought

"You okay?" Yang called out to the girl that was getting assaulted but she was unconscious in the snow

Ruby and Weiss turned the corner to help not that the assailants were gone and a plethora of emotions occurred in Weiss's heart as she recognized the girl and ran to her side. The black hair with the yellow highlights gave it away and the red eyes just drove the point home.

"Crimson?" Weiss called out in disbelief

Crimson was unconscious in the snow with her skin pure white.

"She has frostbite" Weiss told her friends "let's get her back to Beacon"

"Go, we'll catch up" Yang said

With Weiss using her glyphs and Ruby using her speed with each of Crimson's arms around one of their shoulders, they got Crimson back to Beacon in a third of the time it would have taken a normal person.

"What do we do?" Ruby asked as she opened the door to their dorm.

"Blankets" Weiss ordered as she and Ruby got all the blankets in the room and threw them onto Crimson.

Weiss decided to actually wrap Crimson in the blankets instead of just having a pile of them on her.

"Can you draw a bath?" Weiss requested

"Sure thing" Ruby responded and went into the bathroom of the team

Weiss used her semblance to summon multiple fire glyphs to surround Crimson's body and then started talking to her old friend.

"Of course you would get frostbite again" Weiss stated

Crimson's outfit was and at the same time wasn't winter appropriate. Crimson wore a tanktop that had many holes with black jeans and shoes that were coming apart.

Weiss assumed Crimson was coming around due to her mouth opening slightly which let her breathe more. Weiss suddenly got an idea from staring at Crimson's lips that made her blush furiously. Weiss began to lean down and was about to kiss Crimson when suddenly the door opened which made her straighten up.

"Woah, someone's red" Yang teased as she and Blake entered the room

"Quiet you!" Weiss yelled "It's just from the heat, that's all"

Yang didn't buy it but thought the unconscious almost rape victim with frostbite was more important.

" _I'll save this for later" Yang told herself_

"You acted like you know her Weiss" Blake brought up

"Yeah, she's my friend" Weiss stated

"That's unexpected" Blake responded

Neither had to mention why it was a surprise due to the big bushy orange fox tail that Crimson had.

"It's a long story" Weiss said

"How long we talking?" Yang asked

"Around two thousand words" Weiss responded

The running water that could be heard in the other room suddenly stopped and out from the bathroom came Ruby. A moan caught the attention of everyone as Crimson started to wake up.

"Crimson" Weiss softly called which woke her up

"I have to tell you something Weiss" Crimson whispered "come here"

Weiss leaned down with her ear towards Crimson so she could hear whatever it was that Crimson had to say.

"Sorry I'm late" Crimson whispered into Weiss's ear and then planted a kiss on the heiress's cheek which made Weiss blush bright red since they were surrounded by her friends.

"That's one way to say thanks" Yang jested

Weiss wanted to get out of that situation as quick as possible so she stopped all the heat glyphs and dragged Crimson into the bathroom by her arm making the blankets fall off as the girl with frostbite couldn't move.

"Bye" Crimson said to Blake, Yang, and Ruby

"Have fun in there" Yang called out

Weiss slammed the door shut and started to yell at Crimson.

"What was that?!"

"Did I do something wrong again?" Crimson timidly asked

When Crimson is sad her tail goes between her legs and she gets this look on her face that just makes everyone want to give her a hug and tell her everything will be okay.

" _She looks like a puppy that just got it's bone stolen and told it's adopted"_ Weiss thought

"Let's get you warmed up" Weiss said since she knew she couldn't yell at Crimson since she's only doing what she was taught

Weiss held Crimson's arms over her head so she could take off her shirt. Weiss wanted to bang her head into the wall over and over at how unfair life is. Weiss is still flat as a board and Crimson is huge.

" _HOW IS THIS FAIR?!"_ Weiss yelled in her head

"Are you okay?" Crimson asked with genuine concern

"I'm fine!" Weiss snapped which made Crimson cower a little "I'm sorry" Weiss immediately apologized

"I'm use to it" Crimson reassured and Weiss didn't like that her friend is use to getting yelled at

The more clothes Weiss took off, the more mad she got. Not at Crimson but at whoever decides what curves girls get and whoever put these scars on Crimson, mostly the second one.

Once Crimson was naked and helped into the bath since she still couldn't move, the fox Faunus had a request.

"Hey Weiss?" Crimson called over to her friend

"Yes?" Weiss responded

"Can you take out my contacts, I can't risk them getting wet"

"Alright, how do I take out contacts?" Weiss asked

"Touch the lower edge of the lens with your index finger then slide the contact lens down to the white part of the eye. Then use your thumb and index finger, squeeze the lens gently to remove it" Crimson explained

Weiss was nervous since she had never done this before but did it without poking Crimson in the eyes.

"Thanks, the container is in my jeans" Crimson said

Weiss put away the contact lens before sitting by the fox Faunus who's recovering from frostbite.

"Can you clean yourself this time?" Weiss asked

"Nope, S-Sorry"

Weiss sighed and threw a bathrobe over her combat skirt so it wouldn't get wet.

"Hand me the soap" Weiss requested

Crimson was lying in the snow with her right arm on her lap so it didn't have frostbite. Crimson's method for getting soap was odd to say the least. First Crimson put her hand on the bottom of the bathtub and moved it up until it reached the edge of the tub. Crimson's hand moved farther away from her until she bumped into something and grabbed it, then moved it as far as she could to the left and hit Weiss in the neck which made the soap fall into her lap.

"Are you blind?" Weiss asked angrily

"Yeah" Crimson answered with her voice saying how sorry it was for hitting her

"What?" Weiss asked in disbelief

"Didn't notice the scar? Must be the frostbite. That blade from your dad cut a little too deep into my eyes so unless I wear those dust contacts, I'm blind"

Weiss just gave Crimson a hug.

"I'm sorry" Weiss apologized

"Why are you apologizing?" Crimson asked and turned in Weiss's general direction

"If I just rushed you out a little sooner, you'd have your sight"

"I loved every second I spent with you that night. If anything I should be thanking you" Crimson responded

Weiss was absentmindedly cleaning the muck and dirt off of Crimson as she spoke.

"I never did forget about you"

"Really?" Crimson asked in shock and her tail wagging caused the water to splash a little.

"Well you did steal my first kiss" Weiss defended

"I gave you mine" Crimson returned

Weiss stopped talking for a minute as she focused to clean Crimson's more...sensitive areas without touching them while blushing from that and the fact Crimson gave Weiss her first kiss

Suddenly Crimson let out a moan and Weiss noticed the bar of soap was over Crimson's generous chest.

"Sorry!" Weiss frantically apologized

"It's okay, I mean if it's you I don't mind"

That made Weiss blush even more.

"Why is it fine if it's me?" Weiss asked as she started to wash Crimson's hair

"Because I love you"

Weiss tried to hide how hard she was blushing by drowning Crimson.

"Weiss!" Crimson tried to yell as she was pushed under the water for fifteen seconds and then allowed to breathe.

"You can't love someone you have only been around for a total of twenty hours" Weiss stated

"This is totally gonna sound creepy but I've been checking in on you for the last five years. I worried about you but I saw you were doing fine. I knew if I tried getting into the mansion again I'd die so I just hoped you got the blood message"

Just then a miracle that changed the world happened. Weiss Schnee laughed. Hearing Weiss laugh brought a big smile to Crimson's face.

" _She deserves to laugh"_ Crimson thought

"All finished" Weiss let Crimson know

"Frostbite is gone too" Crimson informed her love

"Crimson" Weiss called out after she was dressed

"Yes?"

Weiss was blushing as she thought about how to word this.

"I...suppose that if we keep it a secret due to my family, and don't do anything too over the top, we could….um…..date" Weiss was now blushing harder than ever before even though she knew there was no chance of being rejected

"WEISS!" Crimson yelled in happiness as she lunged at Weiss with a hug but missed due to being blind and hit her head on the wall.

"Owwwwww" Crimson whinned and held her head which made Weiss giggle and plant a comforting kiss on Crimson's head

Since Weiss was now within range, Crimson hugged Weiss. By the time the two were finally done in the bathroom it was late at night but as a courtesy, the rest of RWBY was still awake.

"You two are louuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuud" Yang teased

"W-We didn't do anything lewd" Weiss defended

"I'm use to it. Can you take it out. I'm fine! All finished. WEISS!" the blonde quoted

"S-Shut up you deviant!" Weiss demanded while blushing

Suddenly it felt like the very essence of everything scary in the world was coming from Crimson as she casually strolled up to Yang's bed and demanded "Please stop embarrassing my girlfriend"

Yang was actually scared for a change and was hiding behind her pillow.

"I-I'm sure we can work something out scary hot girl" Yang cowered

"A-Are you two d-dating?" Blake asked with fear dripping in her voice. All the time she spent in the White Fang could not have prepared her from Crimson.

"As of two minutes ago" Crimson cheerfully replied with her aura of evil gone which made everyone let out a sigh of relief

"Crimson. You really don't get what dating in secret is do you?" Weiss asked her new and first girlfriend

Crimson fell to her knees and had an aura of depression sink in.

"I'm sorry" Crimson apologized as her tail sunk between her legs

Weiss inwardly swooned at how cute and sad it is to see Crimson sad. Weiss walked over to Crimson and scratched behind her ears which made her tail wag.

" _I'll find a way to make this work, father can go to hell"_

"We should probably go to bed, we have class in the morning. B-By the way, what's your name?" Ruby cowered a little due to how bipolar Crimson was.

"Oh" Crimson gasped and stood up, presenting herself to everyone "My name is Crimson Goldenrod, I'm a fox Faunus, and since it's already out there I am also Weiss's girlfriend"

"So, I'm gonna guess you don't take any goldenrods?" Yang teased which made Blake kick the bed above her and led to Yang falling on the floor

"No, Weiss has always been the one for me"

" _That's so cute"_ the entirety of RWBY thought

"So um, where are you gonna sleep?" Ruby asked

"Oh don't worry about me" Crimson reassured as she walked over to Weiss's bed and curled up with her tail on the floor.

" _Oh my god that is adorable"_ Weiss internally squealed

"We can't let you sleep on the floor" Blake tried to reason

"It's fine" Crimson reassured "I'm a lot more comfortable than you'd think"

"I'll allow it but if you're uncomfortable at all just let me know" Weiss told Crimson

"I will" Crimson reassured her girlfriend

While Weiss got changed into her nightgown Crimson had fallen asleep already with a big innocent smile on her face. Weiss decided to lean down and pet Crimson for a couple seconds before climbing into her own bed with her left hand hanging out the bed, on top of Crimson's head.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning as Weiss woke up, she felt something soft moving into her hand. The heiress's eyes widened as she saw the girl that gave Weiss her first kiss after five years of absence curled up on the floor and nuzzling her head into Weiss's hand. On the opposite side of the room, Yang was taking pictures but Weiss had a million thoughts going on at once so she didn't notice.

" _When did Crimson get here? Why is she curled up on the floor? I-I kissed her! I kissed Crimson! Oh no! There's something even worse than the kiss, I rubbed her chest!"_ Weiss turned crimson in her face from all the embarrassing thoughts

Once Weiss and the rest of the team got ready for classes it was time to head out but Weiss wanted to say goodbye to Crimson.

"Crimson. Crimson" Weiss whispered in a sweet voice which surprised RBY

"Five more minutes mom" Crimson sleepily groaned

"Okay, nobody can be that cute" Yang stated

"Crimson can" Weiss defended "let's let her sleep, it was a long day for her"

With that RWBY went to class but not before Weiss left a note saying that they would be back after classes. It was noon when Crimson finally awoke and she panicked a little when she realized she wasn't familiar with her surrounds but calmed down as she recalled the event of the previous day.

"Best. Day. Ever" Crimson said to herself

The fox Faunus started rolling around on the floor in pure delight but then realized something.

" _Where's Weiss?"_

"Was it all a dream?" Crimson asked herself and then realized that was the most likely answer "Weiss would never go out with a Faunus like me anyway, let alone one that stole her first kiss and got her an ugly scar"

On Weiss's end, the team was done with classes for the day and they were heading back to the dorm room.

"Ugh that class was so LONG" Ruby whined

"Yeah Oobleck is probably definitely addicted to coffee" Yang chimed in

Blake could hear crying coming from their room so she stopped Ruby and Yang in their tracks and let Weiss keep walking.

"We'll catch up later" Blake excused as she dragged the sisters away despite their protests.

Weiss found that odd but at this point she knew better than to question it. As Weiss opened the door to her dorm room, a heartbreaking sound filled her ears. Crimson was crying. Weiss walked swiftly into the room with the door shut behind her to see the fox Faunus curled into a ball and sobbing loudly.

"Crims" Weiss called out

"Weiss?" Crimson asked as her tail started to wag and lifted her head up

"Why are you-?" Weiss was about to seriously ask a question but was cut off by her girlfriend

"WEISS!" Crimson yelled in happiness that it wasn't a dream.

The fox tried to run to Weiss and give her a hug but ended up running into Blake's bed which made her fall to the ground and grow extremely dizzy and right when Weiss was going to help her up, Yang's bed fell on Crimson and knocked her out.

"Oh my god" Weiss gasped and immediately used her glyphs to put Yang's bed back in place and then swiftly checked on Crimson.

A stream of red was flowing down her head and mixed with her black and yellow hair which freaked Weiss out but in reality it wasn't anything too serious. A simple walk into the bathroom and pulling out the medkit let Weiss pull out three bandages and then returned to Crimson and placed them on her forehead in an H pattern. Weiss could tell that Crimson probably wasn't waking up soon so she decided to carry Crimson over to her bed to rest and after grabbing a book, climbed onto her bed with Crimson.

The next hour was spent with Weiss reading her book and absentmindedly petting Crimson who was resting on her left arm. It was a cute scene to be sure that Yang would be happy to see later given the spy cameras she put in the room when everyone was sleeping last night for this exact purpose. It was for the sole reason of embarrassing Weiss and mostly Crimson. Yang has never found anyone she couldn't embarrass and she saw Crimson as a challenge. Living on the streets made it so Crimson is extremely hard to embarrass who speaking of, is starting to come to.

Crimson woke with a groan and whined "My head"

"How's your head?" Weiss asked

"It wasn't a dream" Crimson cheered and was about to kiss Weiss but realized something "where are my contacts?"

"Let me get them for you" Weiss offered as she closed her book and got up

As she was leaving the bed, Crimson grabbed Weiss's arm

"Only if you'll come back to bed, I liked cuddling with you for all those...five seconds"

Weiss sighed at how cute Crimson is when she wants something and gave in despite the fact her teammates could be back any second.

"Alright"

"Yaaaaaaaay" Crimson cheered

Weiss grabbed Crimson's contact container for the bathroom and made her way back to the bed.

"Hold still" Weiss ordered as she was careful to gently put the contacts on Crimson's eyes which granted the fox Faunus her favorite sight.

The second Weiss placed the contact container of the table, her lips were seized by Crimson. This was now their third kiss, all of which have been initiated by Crimson. Weiss would have thought about how she should start initiating but whenever Crimson kisses her, the heiress's mind goes blank.

Crimson was extremely timid as she swept Weiss off her feet which made her fall onto the bed. Weiss fell onto the bed rather roughly which made Crimson panic.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, did I go too far?" Crimson stuttered in fear at the fact she might have just hurt the only light in her life

"I'm not that delicate Crims" Weiss reassured her girlfriend as of twelve hours ago

"I-I like the sound of that" Crimson muttered as she laid down in Weiss's arms

"The sound of what?" Weiss asked

"Crims, it made me feel really happy when you called me that" Crimson timidly admitted

"D-Do you have a name for me?" Weiss timidly asked as she pet Crimson's head which made the fox's tail wag and Weiss could swear she heard a purr

Crimson was suddenly terrified, she didn't have a pet name for Weiss when she needed one the most and Weiss could sense the fear.

"Calm down, you don't need to have one right now. I can always wait, I'm not going anywhere" the heiress reassured the fox

The terror Crimson was feeling went away and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Weiss. I love you" Crimson said as she nuzzled her head into Weiss's hand

"Why do you love me?" Weiss shyly asked while averting Crimson's gaze to hide her blush

"Why would you ask that?" Crimson asked heartbroken as her tail sunk between her legs "D-Do I need a reason to love you?"

Crimson had that look on her face again that could make a grimm show compassion.

"I-I didn't mean it like that, I swear" Weiss frantically corrected herself "What I meant is why me. You just randomly break into my room one night and kiss me then I don't see you for five drawn out years and when I do see you again you say you love me. I would just like to be informed why you are so fascinated with me"

"When I was nine I saw your picture in a magazine, I showed it to my mom and she never let me forget what I asked. Mommy, can I marry this girl? I fell in love at first sight with you so my mom promised when I was fourteen I could go ask you but I was too scared. I'll admit I wasn't sure about my feelings at the time but when you shielded me I knew I was in love with you" Crimson spoke as she placed her hand on Weiss's cheek and rubbed her thumb over Weiss's scar. "Over the past five years when I was stalki-keeping an eye on you, I just fell even more in love. I kept seeing your determination and power and I just...I wanted you to be mine. I know that's selfish but I can't help it. You're just so kind and sweet and pretty and-you just drive me crazy with love. I want you...I need you."

During the entire explanation Weiss was blushing bright red.

" _Why do I feel so warm?"_ the Heiress asked herself

"I-I-I" Weiss stuttered which Crimson found adorable "I'm really stuck up, and proper, and mean, I'm not very good at expressing what I'm feeling either"

"S-Sorry if I shouldn't be saying this" Crimson cowered "but that's just a front and you know it. Deep down, you're a really really sweet girl who made me fall in love with her. If you'll let me, I'd love to break down the walls you put up. I'd also like if along the way, you fell in love with me"

The combination of Crimson seeing through the walls Weiss had put up, the warm feeling in her chest, and how cute Crimson was being throughout her explanation hindered Weiss's judgment for a few seconds. Weiss closed the distance between herself and Crimson and puckered her lips to plant a kiss on Crimson which made the fox girl's tail wag rapidly and a giant smile to grow on her face.

"C-Crimson!" Weiss yelled at her dazed girlfriend

Crimson was unresponsive as she was sent into a state of pure bliss.

" _Ohmygodshekissedme!Ididn'tkissWeiss,shekissedme!Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!Lifeisamazing!"_

Crimson was stuck like that for a good hour with the same thoughts going through her mind. When Crimson finally snapped out of it she sat up to find that Weiss had been holding her the entire time.

"W-Weiss" Crimson stuttered

"I am never kissing you again" Weiss sighed

"Noooooooooo!" Crimson begged

Crimson was being adorable again which caused the Ice Queen to melt.

"Fine, I'll kiss you again" Weiss muttered with a slight blush

Just then a loud rumble engulfed the whole room with the origin being Crimson's stomach. Weiss just sighed in response.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten in awhile" Crimson apologized and then noticed is was dark outside as opposed to the last time she looked outside "when was the last time you ate?"

"Well I admit I did skip dinner" Weiss confessed as she sat up

"Why would you do that?" Crimson asked dumbfounded "You need to eat"

"I was worried about you, you dolt"

Crimson's tail started wagging again.

"Awwwww" Crimson said as she encompassed her girlfriend into a warm hug "that was cute and dumb"

Weiss blushed at being called cute "You make me this way"

"And I'll take responsibility, just give me twenty minutes" Crimson requested as she kissed Weiss and disappeared.

Four minutes later with a bag full of groceries Crimson appeared in the dorm common room, specifically the kitchen part. A crowd gathered as rumors spread quick. A incredibly hot punk girl with a fox tail appeared out of nowhere in the student kitchen and started cooking up a storm. The crowd watched, checked her out, and whispered. Only three members of the crowd actually did anything.

"Crimson, you were suppose to stay in the room" Ruby whispered for no reason

"N-Nobody told me" Crimson stuttered

"Weiss told you in her note" Blake informed her new friend

"What note?" Crimson innocently asked

"The one Weiss left you" Yang said

"Awww, she left me a note?"

"You didn't see it?" Blake questioned

"I can't sleep with my contacts in" Crimson informed her…...extended friends? Friends of girlfriend?

"Ummm, where did that come from?" Ruby asked

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry." Crimson apologized as she turned around "The scar going across my eyes made me lost my sight, I can't see without my contacts. Wanna do me a favor and tell Weiss I'm almost don?"

"O….Okay" Ruby stuttered, still getting over the shock as she, Blake, and Yang went back to their room

With that, Crimson was left to cook. Within minutes she was done. After grabbing all fifteen plates and performing a balancing act, Crimson reappeared in RWBY's dorm room.

"Food is done" Crimson shyly announced as she was balancing twenty plates of food on her head, arms, hand, and left leg.

Everything started to fall so everyone grabbed four plates.

"Why, did you make so much food?" Weiss asked Crimson incredulously as everyone placed the food on either the table, the bookshelf, or the floor.

"W-Well, I just wanted to make sure you were eating okay" Crimson stammered

" _Damn that's adorable"_ Weiss thought while flushed

"Well thank you Crims" Weiss said as everyone except Crimson took a plate or two and started eating

"Oh my GOD, where did you learn to cook?!" Ruby excitedly asked as she took her first bite and then proceeded to wolf down the food. Curious, Blake and Yang took a bite then only Blake kept her manners.

"I just picked it up along the way" Crimson embarrassedly dismissed as she sat next to Weiss

"Are you not going to eat?" Blake asked

"Thanks for worrying, I'll just eat whatever's left" Crimson replied

"You really should eat, it's really good" Yang said with a mouthful of food

"It's okay, real-" Crimson was cut off by Weiss stuffing a fork full of salad into her mouth

"You need to eat as well" Weiss said while Crimson was beyond happy that Weiss was feeding her

"Okay" Crimson happily said after chewing and grabbed a plate of spicy pasta

An hour later the five girls in the room were full, even Crimson who hadn't eaten in three days and probably would have collapsed if it weren't for the feast. Crimson denied the protests as she went back to the student kitchen and washed all the dishes by herself. Just as Crimson finished cleaning, the school bully stepped on her tail which caused a lot of pain. Crimson had a flashback of the worst day of her life. After punching the bully which caused her to make an enemy, Crimson went to RWBY's room and curled up in Weiss's bed. Ruby, Blake, and Yang had already fallen asleep but Weiss was in the bathroom brushing her hair for the night. Upon opening the door, Weiss saw Crimson on her bed crying.

"Crims?" Weiss called out

"Oh, hey Weiss" Crimson replied

" _I've never seen her like this"_ Weiss thought as she approached Crimson

Sometimes Crimson Goldenrod is known to cry over silly things but just one look would let anyone know she was torn up inside.

"What happened?" the heiress asked with a face that said she was ready to kill

"J-Just a really bad memory came back" Crimson stated through the tears as Weiss sat next to her on her bed

"Tell me what it was about" Weiss requested

"I-I-If I do….c-can you br-rush my t-t-tail. It h-helps me to c-c-calm down" Crimson stammered from shyness and lack of air after she noticed the brush in Weiss's hand

"Come here" Weiss softly smiled

Crimson moved her stomach onto Weiss's lap. The heiress was nervous since she had never done this before but starting at the base, Weiss ran the brush through Crimson's bushy orange tail and a part in the middle that was stomped down flat caught her eye.

"What happened" The heiress wanted to know

As Weiss ran the brush repeatedly through Crimson's tail, the fox explained.

"I was cleaning the dishes and this….jerk stepped on my tail"

"What did they look like?" Weiss asked for later vengeance

"H-He had stupid spiky hair, a mace, and armor" Crimson replied

" _Winchester is dead"_ Weiss thought while taking extra care not to brush too rough from anger

"Why did it make you cry?" Weiss questioned

"B-Bad memories" Crimson divulged

"Can you tell me about it?" Weiss asked

Crimson can't say no to Weiss and she did need to finally tell somebody.

"I-It happened two months after I visited you. It seemed normal enough, Dad was making dinner, Mom was sewing a shirt I got a hole in, and I was reading my book. I just heard glass breaking and suddenly the inside of the house was cold. I turned my head to the kitchen and saw something that barely resembled my D-Dad with a lot of bullet holes. T-The door was kicked open and some guy walked in. M-M-Mommy got up and was gonna defend me but h-he threw h-his assault rifle at M-M-Mom. He pulled out a pistol and shot M-Mommy in the chest. The whole t-time I hid in the corner but then he grabbed me, held the gun to my head, a-and brought me over to M-Mommy. Kick her he said. Kick her he yelled. He shot my in the left foot and screamed kick her. I kicked my mom. Again he yelled as he pointed the gun to my head. I-I-I k-kept on kicking my own Mo-o-o-om until she was dead. I-I couldn't even recognize her! Then he said it's been fun kid. A gun went off and I looked down to see a bullet in my leg. Another one went off and the asshole was dead. The cop shot me in the leg just to get a good shot. After the hospital bills costing me triple what it should have, I didn't have any money. I lived on the streets as I made my way h-h-here, I w-was just praying to whoever would listen that you would come. I just needed someone to treat me like you did that night, like I'm an actual person!"

Crimson was beyond crying and was fully sobbing. After the fourth sentence Weiss had stopped brushing Crimson's tail and instead was hugging her. Crimson hugged back with all her strength, needing support. Eventually they just fell over and Crimson pulled the covers over them.

"I love you snowflake" Crimson muttered half asleep

Weiss didn't say anything but liked that nickname.

" _Snowflake will do"_ Weiss thought as she drifted off to sleep

 **Am I doing good?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CanonRebel: (cry face emoji thing) People like you are why I write. Your words made my day great your a great thing.**

It has been four days since Crimson came back into Weiss's life and things have been great but things were destined to change. For instance, Crimson.

"Crimson, we need to talk" Weiss announced as she returned from her last class of the day.

"What is it?"

"I have noticed that for the last four days you have been wearing the same outfit" Weiss stated drawing attention to Crimson's outfit of ripped clothes

"Yeah, I just kind of put on whatever I could find that fit me" Crimson admitted

It didn't need to be said for Weiss to know that Crimson had been living on the street.

" _Never again"_ the heiress told herself

"You really need some new clothes" Weiss told her girlfriend

Crimson was embarrassed as she admitted this "I haven't been clothes shopping since I was thirteen, besides I don't have any money"

"As if I'd let you pay" Weiss stated

Crimson internally squealed like a little girl.

"I-If you really want to" Crimson gushed

Weiss was about to change out of her school uniform but looked at Crimson. The heiress blushed but realized Crimson had been completely naked in front of her several times already, maybe she could just change clothes in front of Crimson. Hesitantly, Weiss unbuttoned the top button of her shirt and then the second then the third before Crimson stopped her.

"W-What is it?" Weiss asked

" _Maybe I'm not attractive enough"_ the heiress thought

"Not now" Crimson said

"L-Let me D-Do it" Weiss stuttered

Crimson grabbed Weiss's combat skirt and pulled her girlfriend into the bathroom.

"Okay" Crimson said

"W-Why in here?" Weiss stammered

Crimson blushed hard and answered shyly "I wanna be the only one to see you n….naked"

Weiss blushed as she undid the fourth button.

" _This is so unlike me. What does this girl do to me?"_

Crimson's tail was wagging as Weiss took off her clothes and stood before her with only white fabric hiding her in addition to her own arms covering her body.

" _I can't believe I'm about to ask this!"_ the heiress internally yelled

"S-So do you l-like what you s-see?" Weiss shyly asked with her entire body flushed

Crimson's tail wagged faster and was so surprised she couldn't even speak so she just nodded her head rapidly.

"Okay I can't do it anymore!" Weiss stated as she put on her combat dress, about to pass out from this ordeal

Crimson just smiled as her tail kept wagging, happy as could be.

"Thanks, I really enjoyed that" Crimson shyly said

"W-Well I was just evening the score" the heiress excused

"What do you mean?"

"W-Well you've shown your naked body to me twice now, it only seemed fair that I at least somewhat return the gesture" Weiss blushed

"Is it not normal to be naked in front of someone you love?" Crimson innocently asked

"W-W-W-W-Well, couples usually date for months before going that far" Weiss stammered

"S-Should I not do it anymore?" Crimson asked while doing her sad face again

"No!" Weiss responded without thinking "I mean….it wouldn't change the fact that you have already shown your body to me"

Picking up that Weiss enjoyed seeing her body, Crimson wagged her tail.

"S-So shall we be off?" Weiss asked

Crimson only smiled, stood up from the edge of the bathtub, and took Weiss's hand. As they walked out of the bathroom, it was rather unfortunate that Yang had entered the room and was on her bed.

"Sooooooo, how was the sex?" she teased

"Yang Xiao Long, get your mind out of the gutter this instant!" Weiss blushed since Yang's assessment wasn't too far off from the truth.

"Alright we got the Ice Queen's point of view, what does the fox say?"

Weiss groaned at the mention of that Achievemen song.

"What did I tell you about embarrassing Weiss?" Crimson asked as her evil aura returned

Yang held her pillow in front of her and apologized repeatedly.

"That's what I thought" Crimson stated as she went back to normal

"If you will excuse us, we are going shopping" Weiss stated while still blushing

The heiress took the fox's hand and made her way for the door but was blocked by Yang.

" _How does she do that?"_

"I wanna go" the blonde cheered

"No" Weiss said

"Pleaseeeeeeee?" Yang asked

"No way"

"Pleassssssssssssssssssssssssssse?" Yang requested

"No way in hell" Weiss replied

Despite Weiss's protests, Yang tagged along anyway as the three made their way through the snow covered Vale and to the clothing store in town, as they left Beacon they passed the training hall where a certain bully was frozen in a block of ice and his teammates were using ice picks to get him out with little success. The store was fancy, so much so that only the upper class could afford whatever was inside.

"Get whatever you want" Weiss said

"Thank you" Crimson and Yang replied

"Not you" Weiss said looking at Yang

"Aww" Yang sighed

Crimson would have kissed Weiss as a thank you but they were in public and the whole secret girlfriend thing is important. It wouldn't look good for the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company who are known for hating Faunus, to be kissed by one. Most of the public would write off being friends with one as a publicity stunt or a team member. Crimson was getting dirty looks from the workers at the store since they assumed she was either browsing or going to steal something due to her being a Faunus. Weiss saw their stares and didn't like them. The heiress caught up with the fox and laughed at the first piece of clothing she picked up and held so Weiss could see. It was a frilly pink skirt.

"Whaaaat?" Crimson asked

"N-Nothing" Weiss laughed "it just fits you perfectly"

Crimson wanted to hug Weiss but knew better.

" _I hate this stupid secret girlfriend thing"_ the fox internally whinned

"You would look great in this" Yang said as she appeared with lingerie.

The blonde had picked out a pair of black lace panties that leave very little to the imagination and a black lace AA cup bra for a G cup. Weiss had multiple things she could and wanted to yell at Yang about but Crimson took control of the situation.

"You can pick something out for me within reason, I like that you care" Crimson said as she led Yang back to the underwear section. Weiss was dumbfounded that the shy innocent Crimson Goldenrod just got the brazen Yang Xiao Long to back down.

The two were taking a while so Weiss decided to check on them.

"How about this one?" Yang asked

"No, it's just not me" Crimson replied

Weiss turned the corner and saw the new pair Yang was trying to convince Crimson to wear.

"This one?" Yang asked

"Yeaaaaah" Crimson responded as she took the pair of stockings from Yang

Weiss blushed slightly when she saw them and imagined them on Crimson. It was a pair of pink stockings that were simultaneously frilly and sexy.

Crimson turned around and asked Weiss "Do you like them?"

Weiss blushed and turned her head before answering "They'll do"

"She likes them" Yang whispered which made Crimson giggle and wag her tail

"Aw, they don't come in my size" Crimson sighed as she saw a cute pair of striped panties and matching bra. In fact, nothing striped was in her size which didn't make Crimson happy but she knew better than to question it.

" _Don't want the gift unicorn to bite or stab me"_ she thought

Crimson just took a pair of black panties and a black bra.

Next up was shoes. Crimson was size six and a half and was only four feet and eleven inches tall. Never call her short. To be fair she should probably be a foot taller but the height went into her curves. Yang held up a pair of high heels which almost made Crimson flinch at how much she hates them.

"No"

"Aw, you are really hard to please y'know that? Well, I guess We-" Yang was cut off by Crimson covering her mouth with her hand which she had to reach up really high for, almost standing on her tiptoes.

"It's a secret" Crimson quickly whispered

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" Yang whispered back

Yang might love to tease her friends but she'd never do anything to ruin their happiness which was already fragile considering their situation.

"How about these?" Weiss asked while holding up a pair of leather buckle boots

"I love them" Crimson responded as she giddily jumped up and down which Weiss found cute

"Here" the heiress sighed

Crimson happily took the boots and finally set off to find a top. The store had a variety of tops to pick from but of course she went with the frilly sweater. After getting five of every piece of clothing since it is tradition to wear the same outfit everyday, and after Crimson emptied her pockets for the racist staff, the shopping trip was done. The three hour long shopping trip. The three got to Beacon with little trouble besides the cold.

"If we hurry we can still get dinner" Weiss stated

"Go on without us, I need to talk to Yang about something" Crimson told her girlfriend

Weiss was surprised that her shy Crimson would talk to the brazen Yang on her own.

"Alright" Weiss said then turned to Yang "if you do anything Crimson doesn't like then so help me-"

"I got it princess, I'll play nice" Yang dismissed and Weiss left

"So what did you want foxy?" Yang asked

"C-Can you take out the spy cameras?" Crimson requested as she rubbed her hand up and down her opposite arm

"Oh, you know about those?" Yang asked shocked

"Y-Yeah, I was fine with them before Weiss almost embarrassed herself this morning"

"I was so close to finally having blackmail on the Ice Queen" Yang sighed

"S-So what do I have to do to get you to take them out?" Crimson asked

"Will you do anything?" Yang asked as she got an idea

"Y-Yeah"

Five minutes later the two girls sat in RWBY's dorm with a half foot table between them and on said table, two shot glasses and a bottle of Yang's heaviest alcohol.

"Last chance to back out" Yang offered Crimson as she poured the first glass

"N-No" Crimson shyly responded since this is her first drinking game.

Both shot glasses were now full and the game began.

"Bottoms up" Yang cheered and Crimson returned with a similar gesture as they both downed their glasses.

"Oooooh, strong as always"

"Ugh, it's so bitter" Crimson complained

"Giving up?" Yang asked as she finished pouring the second round

"No, doing this for Weiss" Crimson stated as she downed her glass and Yang followed suit

An hour passed and the thirtieth round of the game was going on.

"Your *hick* reallly purrty, ya know dat foxy" Yang slurred

"N-Naw, your just sayin zat"

They both downed the thirty first round and Yang poured the thirty second round.

"Iff the princess dinn't claim you, I'd *hick* be aftur you so fasht" Yang flirted

"Meybe in anuther life" Crimson slurred

The thirty third round started. The two girls downed their glasses and one of them was on the verge of passing out and the other knew that, just one thing to push them over the edge. The next round.

Crimson poured this round and said "Yuh got sum reel heave buuze"

"Yuh! This stuff is mah shit!" Yang cheered

The two of them downed their thirty third round of booze and they both were barely standing. Crimson just reached across the table and poked Yang in the forehead. The blonde fell to the ground with a loud thud and a groan.

"I fuckin win!" Crimson yelled and drew the attention of the three team members returning from dinner.

"What is going on here?" Weiss asked as she saw Yang passed out on the floor, two shot glasses on the table, two empty bottles of alcohol, and half full bottle of alcohol, and Crimson looking loopy.

"Weish!" Crimson cheered as her love returned "I wun fer yuh!"

"Won what? Crimson Goldenrod have you been drinking?!"

"B-But, seh had the spy cameruh. I hud to out drink her soh shell tahke them out" Drunk Crimson explained

"Woah, Crimson outdrank Yang" Ruby and Blake gasped

"I-I-I'm sorreh!" Drunk Crimson cried "Pleasuh forgive mesh"

Weiss was feeling guilt like never before.

" _Great job Weiss, you just made the one person who loves you unconditionally cry"_

"It's okay. I forgive you" Weiss said as she hugged Crimson and tried to bear the stench

"Ughhh, evrythings soh hot" Crimson complained and tried to take off her sweater

"No no no no no no" Weiss said as she held down Crimson's arms

" _Damn those are huge"_ Ruby and Blake thought at seeing the underside of Crimson's cleavage

Crimson was surprisingly strong for her size and overpowered Weiss, her shirt was flung to a corner of the room as she enjoyed the relief but it wasn't enough. Next, while Weiss fought it, Crimson took off her jeans. The fox was now in her underwear.

"Crimson! Put your clothes back on right now or so help me!" the heiress yelled

"I-I sorreh, is just soh hot" Drunk Crimson started crying again

"Damn it." Weiss sighed "Okay just stop crying, please?"

"O-O-Okeh" Drunk Crimson replied and tried to stop crying but it was really hard

Weiss tried to stand up to get water so Crimson's hangover wouldn't hurt as much but the fox wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Blake can you please get her a glass of water" Weiss requested

"Tea works better" Blake stated as she went to her cupboard

Ruby went to her cupboard to get cookies, sugar is what helps hangovers which Ruby has had to help Yang through more than once. Meanwhile Drunk Crimson was planting kisses all over Weiss who had learned that Drunk Crimson is an emotional drunk and knew anything could set her off. The only thing Weiss did fight is when Drunk Crimson's hands got too close to...certain areas. Drunk Crimson was offered tea and cookies, both of which she refused.

"Noooo, I'm gonneh expwode" Drunk Crimson whinned

Weiss sighed and said "I guess there's no choice"

The heiress snapped and suddenly Drunk Crimson was pinned to the ground with Blake holding her left side and Ruby holding her right.

"Hurry, she's really strong for her size!" Ruby exclaimed and was thrown off.

Sparring with Yang had increased Blake's strength but sparring with Weiss did nothing for Ruby. Two small glyphs were placed on Drunk Crimson's right hand and foot. Drunk Crimson kept struggling while tea and cookies were forced down her throat and about halfway through Blake was thrown off so Weiss had to summon two more glyphs. Weiss would never admit it but there is something about Crimson being helpless that she liked. Crimson used all her energy at trying to get out of the glyphs so she was now powerless.

"Let's go to bed" Weiss said while trying not to stare at Drunk Crimson's….assets

"Cawwy me" Drunk Crimson pleaded

Weiss sighed and did as asked. Crimson didn't let go of Weiss the whole night. After Ruby and Blake regained consciousness and got into bed the eventful evening was over. Yang was left to sleep on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fun fact: In this chapter I almost made Crimson the spring maiden**

Team RWBY being called into Professor Ozpin's office first thing in the morning when one member had a hangover was never a good sign.

"You wanted to see us Professor?" Ruby awkwardly asked

"It's about the roommate you recently acquired"

The four girls knew this wasn't gonna end well.

"Guess we couldn't hide it for long" Yang admitted as if she didn't have a hangover

"Similar to your evening Miss Xiao Long" Ozpin stated

The blonde just awkwardly laughed in response.

"Moving on," Ozpin continued "you're not in any trouble. I'd just like to meet her"

Weiss pulled out her scroll and sent Crimson the directions on the scroll Weiss bought Crimson. It took ten minutes since Crimson got lost twice. When the elevator opened Crimson stepped out wearing her new outfit. A pink frilly sweater with matching frilly skirt, black buckle boots, and pink stockings.

"H-H-Hello" Crimson stuttered

"Greetings Miss Goldenrod"

Crimson froze in place.

"H-How d-do you know my n-name?" Crimson frightfully asked

"Your mother had the same exact hair, she was a first year student when I first became headmaster" Ozpin reminisced

"W-Well I guess if you knew Mom, you're okay" the fox stated

"She graduated at the top of her class, would you care to see if that trait was passed down?" the headmaster asked

"D-Do you mean-"

"Do you want to be a Huntress?" Ozpin asked

Nobody on team RWBY would dare object to the idea of their new friend officially joining their team, especially Weiss.

"I-I'm not sure" Crimson stated while rubbing her hand up and down her arm

"It would mean spending more time around Miss Schnee" Ozpin stated with an all knowing smile

"Okay" Crimson stated before thinking

While Crimson accepted, Weiss was blushing.

" _How does he know?"_ the heiress thought

Blake, Ruby, and Yang were trying to hide their laughter…..well Blake and Ruby were trying.

"Are you ready for your initiation?" Ozpin asked

"Y-Yeah" Crimson stammered since she did have her weapon in her boot.

The six walked in silence to the launch pads until Weiss spoke up.

"U-Um, Professor" Weiss uncharacteristically stuttered

"Yes, Miss Schnee?"

"I-If at all possible could you keep the...relationship between me and Crimson to yourself" the heiress requested

With a smile Ozpin responded "I had planned to"

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief as the group arrived at the launch pads.

"Please step onto the pad" Ozpin instructed which Crimson followed

The rest of RWBY walked towards the launch pads but Ozpin stopped them.

"She can't go alone" Ruby pleaded

"Well she is coming in late after all, there needs to be some kind of handicap" the headmaster reasoned

The team knew better than to argue.

"I'll be fine Snowflake" Crimson reasoned since she could tell how worried Weiss was

"I-I wasn't worried" the heiress blushed

Crimson's tail wagged slightly since Weiss worrying made her happy.

"S-So what do I do?" Crimson asked

"Kill a Nevermore"

"You can't be serious!" Weiss almost yelled

"S-So do I just go or-" Crimson got cut off by her own screams as she discovered that foxes can fly

Crimson landed and caused a crater plus lots of internal bleeding. The fox had not unlocked her aura or had any formal combat training which is why she is now injured.

"Owwwwww" she whinned while completely oblivious to the camera following her or the group of five watching

"How could I forget she hasn't unlocked her aura" Weiss sighed into her hand

"Oh right aura" Crimson said and turned hers on

"Oh my god" Weiss groaned into both of her hands "that dunce"

Crimson ignored her pain and started skipping ahead even though she had no idea how to find one. The sound of a giant bird gave her a good idea where to start. The fox started running but felt she was going slow so she went on all fours which made her speed quadruple.

"Woah she's fast!" Ruby exclaimed as Crimson went at a speed equal if not greater than Ruby's semblance

Crimson ran right towards a mountain with no sign of slowing down anytime soon.

"Stop!" RWBY yelled as they watched on Ozpin's scroll

Instead of stopping Crimson jumped into the mountain and grasped a rock. The fox hung from a fourth up the mountain and started to climb. It took her five minutes to reach the top and didn't like what she saw. It was a nest of five Nevermores.

"Oh no" Crimson stated as she jumped off the mountain

As soon as Crimson hit the ground she took off running on all fours again with five Nevermores chasing after her and swiftly gaining on her. Crimson took a quick look behind and panicked, one of the Nevermores was flying right behind her at ground level and taking out all the trees that hit it without slowing down. Suddenly for Crimson, everything was black and wet.

"Crimson!" RWBY yelled

Weiss turned around from the group and looked towards the ground while tears started to well up in her eyes which she shut

" _She's gone"_ the Ice Queen feared and knew she was right

"She's dead" Weiss said

"Who's dead?" someone asked as they kissed Weiss

Weiss opened her eyes and saw Crimson completely covered in blood with five giant sacks of meat behind her.

"You dunce!" Weiss cried as she hugged Crimson, not caring that she was getting blood on her combat skirt

Crimson's blood covered tail started wagging as Weiss initiated the hug for a change.

"N-Not that I don't love you hugging me but I have a job to do" Crimson stuttered

Crimson disappeared from in front of Weiss and appeared next to Ruby and grabbed Crescent Rose. Crimson reappeared next to the five giant sacks of meat.

"My baby!" Ruby cried as her precious scythe had been stolen

Crimson unfolded Crescent Rose and almost took her own head off before leveling out the blade and running next to all five meat sacks which cut them in half. The five Nevermores seen flying towards Beacon suddenly fell to the ground.

"Yeah! Samurai!" Ruby yelled as Crimson tossed back the folded Crescent Rose

"That was awesome! How'd you do that?" Yang asked

Suddenly Crimson appeared behind Yang.

"I don't kiss and tell" the fox responded slyly

"Miss Goldenrod, welcome to Beacon." Ozpin stated "Since all teams already have four members I will randomly but you on a team"

" _Don't separate me from my Snowflake"_ Crimson internally pled

A wheel with several slices and the word spin in the middle appeared along with a blank bubble on the slices. The names of all the first year teams surrounded the wheel and Ozpin placed his finger on RWBY and dragged it to the first bubble. Ozpin repeated that until all the bubbles said RWBY and pressed spin and to nobody's surprise landed on RWBY.

"It appears you will be on team RWBY"

"Yaaaaay" Crimson yelled and hugged Weiss which covered her in even more blood

"I'll leave your new teammates to catch you up" said the headmaster as he left

Crimson was still hugging Weiss as the Ice Queen just now noticed all the blood on both Crimson and her.

"My skirt!" she yelled "Crimson!"

The fox let go and cowered

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry" she said as tears threatened to fall as always when she upset Weiss

"Weiss!" Ruby, Blake, and Yang yelled as the Ice Queen felt bad enough

"Come on" the heiress said as she took Crimson's hand "we both need a shower"

Those words put a giant smile on Yang's face. Weiss did her best to ignore the stares and barely muffled laughter as she dragged Crimson through the halls and into the room they now officially share.

"Clothes. Off" Weiss ordered which Crimson complied with happily after taking out her contacts

Meanwhile Crimson had one thought at the front of her mind.

" _Don't shake. Don't shake. Don't shake. Don't shake. Don't shake. Don't shake. Don't shake. Don't shake. Don't shake. Don't shake. Don't shake. Don't shake. Don't shake. Don't shake."_

The urge was starting to overwhelm her before Weiss dragged the fox into the bathroom. Weiss let go of Crimson's arm to turn on the shower and then returned to Crimson.

"Don't shake. Don't shake. Don't shake" the fox muttered

Weiss pushed Crimson into the shower and all the blood was washed off of her just before she shook and let water fly everywhere before suddenly turning off the shower.

"U-U-U-U-U-U" Crimson stuttered

"What is it" Weiss sighed but found the fox's stutter to be cute as always

Crimson opened the shower door since she couldn't talk and had a full body blush. The fox simply pointed at Weiss, herself, then the bathtub.

" _She wants to take a bath with me."_ Weiss recognized and blushed " _Should I? I-I mean Crimson has never hesitated to be naked in front of me"_

"I-I-I-If i-i-it m-makes you f-feel b-b-better, I c-can't s-see" Crimson uncontrollably stuttered and ran her hand up and down her arm in nervousness

"W-W-Well I suppose as l-long as you can't see me" the heiress stuttered

"I promise I can't" Crimson swore

Just to be sure Weiss threw Crimson's rubber duck at her and the heiress was satisfied when the fox didn't flinch. After putting the duck back by the sink Weiss came to a decision.

"I-I suppose as long as you can't s-see" the Heiress blushed bright red as she reached for the zipper of her combat skirt.

Weiss realized there was no need to worry and quickly took off her combat skirt leaving her almost completely exposed. Weiss decided to give herself a while to mentally prepare herself and turned on the hot water for the bathtub before getting in. Crimson leaned against the slab connected to the sink to give her legs some rest since they get tired easily, to be fair her legs do support a lot. After a few minutes the bathtub was filled and it was time for the heiress to strip. Weiss reached up to the clasp for her bra before deciding to tell Crimson something.

"I-If I do this there better not be any funny business"

Crimson sat down on her knees and placed her hands on her thighs and said "I promise"

" _Damn she's cute"_ Weiss thought

The heiress undid her bra and then took off her panties, leaving herself exposed to Crimson. Well she would be exposed if Crimson could see. Weiss grabbed Crimson's hand and led her to the bathtub. The heiress sat in the tub and Crimson leaned against her love's chest. Weiss's arms were wrapped absentmindedly around Crimson's waist. Weiss was resting her head on top of Crimson's and was slightly being tickled by the sensation of Crimson's wet tail softly wagging. The couple sat like that for a good half hour before Crimson spoke up.

"U-Um, W-Weiss?"

"Y-Yes Crims?" the heiress awkwardly responded

"D-Do you….like them?" Crimson asked

Weiss didn't get what Crimson was talking about until she looked down and saw that Crimson had gradually slumped down which resulted in the heiress accidentally groping the fox's large assets.

"Agh!" Weiss screamed as she freaked out and ended up pushing Crimson away

"Weiss" Crimson called out

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to" Weiss apologized

Crimson got down on her hands and knees in the bathtub in an attempt to be seductive.

"I-I-If you ever want my body….it belongs to you, my Snowflake" Crimson blushed as she tried to stare Weiss in the eyes but with being blind ended up staring at a wall

On Weiss's part her mind was spinning. The heiress knew she wasn't ready for that kind of relationship but she couldn't deny she liked the idea of Crimson and herself connecting in that way. Just as Weiss was going to respond the bathroom door cracked open the door and saw a scroll pop through.

" _Dammit Yang"_ Weiss yelled

Just before the snap went off Crimson hugged Weiss and said "I'm sorry if I went too far" which shielded the heiress from being blackmailed. Weiss is definitely going to have to consider Crimson's offer now

 **I'm starting to run out of chapter ideas so updates might stop being everyday, sorry :(**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my god you look adorable" Crimson gushed as she saw Weiss in the school uniform for the first time

"It's just the uniform" Weiss defended while blushing slightly

"But it just looks so cute on you" the fox pouted

Even the Ice Queen can't fight the pout, it's simply too adorable.

" _Just take the complement"_ Weiss thought and smiled, she didn't hate Crimson calling her cute

It's only been a week since Crimson came back into Weiss's life and they started dating. They have been moving rather fast but they have known each other for years. The relationship the heiress and the Faunus shared was unorthodox in every sense of the word but neither of them are complaining.

"Break it up lovers, we have to get to class" Yang said

"Aww" Crimson pouted again

Weiss gave Crimson a quick kiss before they left the dorm room

"Oh la la" Yang teased

As RWCBY walked to class there were plenty of stares, both prejudice and lustful thrown at Crimson. Everyone had agreed to name the team RWCBY with C being silent if it can be next to W.

"E-Everyone's staring at me" Crimson cowered

"That's because your sexy" Yang teased

"A-A-Am I?" Crimson asked

"You don't know your sexy?" Yang asked

"N-No?" Crimson responded as if it was a question

As Crimson continued to be cute, Weiss wanted to hold her hand more and more to let people know that the fox is tamed.

" _I can't risk our relationship becoming public information"_

The team arrived at class and Crimson was forced to stand in front of everyone. All eyes were on her even before the teacher called their attention to the front of the room.

"Class we have a new student, go ahead and introduce yourself"

Crimson knew this was gonna go horribly.

"I….I-I-I'm...C-C-C-"

Crimson's attention was caught by Weiss waving her hand.

Crimson kept her red eyes on Weiss's blue eyes as she said "I'm Crimson Goldenrod and I'm happy to see you"

Most of the male population of the room were smitten instantly.

"Be my girlfriend" One guy yelled

"She's taken!" Yang happily yelled which elicited a punch from Weiss and a multitude of sighs from the guys in the class

"What was that" Weiss whispered angrily

"Fun" Yang responded with a smile

" _Oh she is so getting an earful later"_ the heiress thought

Crimson just couldn't take it anymore and sat down in between Blake and Weiss. Class proceed as usual minus the new addition. The time for lunch eventually came and RWBY could not get to Crimson.

"Someone's popular" Yang said as she referred to the massive crowd that formed around Crimson

"You okay Weiss?" Blake asked

"I'm fine" the heiress lied as she went to get her food

In all the words in all of Remnant there is only one word to describe how Weiss Schnee is feeling right now. Jealous.

" _I don't like that they're all taking Crims away from me"_ the heiress angrily thought

Meanwhile Crimson was terrified. The fox was shy to begin with so being surrounded by boys that just want to get in her pants was not a good first social experience. Inside Crimson was begging for help as the guys kept asking personal questions like if she really had a boyfriend or if she would go out with a guy like whoever was asking or her cup size. All Crimson wanted was for them to go away.

" _Help me Weiss"_ Crimson internally begged

Weiss suddenly got the feeling Crimson needed help.

" _Public appearances be damned, Crimson is mine"_ the heiress reinforced her resolve

Weiss was about to go get Crimson when Yang stood up.

"I got this" the blonde said

"Oh no" Weiss, Blake, and Ruby said but did nothing to stop Yang for some reason

Yang smiled as she knew the perfect way to get the guys off of Crimson.

"Mind if I cut in?" Yang asked the crowd

The crowd parted and Yang could see Crimson in the middle of all the guys and a few girls.

"Yan-"

Crimson was cut off by Yang's plan and everyone stood there in shock as Yang kissed Crimson on the lips. One thought was going on in Weiss's mind

" _She's dead"_

"This fox is mine" Yang told everyone

The heiress didn't even notice her grip tighten on her knife she was using. Yang was now able to pull Crimson out of the crowd but the fox was nowhere to be found.

"That can't be good" Yang said

Inside of RWCBY's room was a crying Crimson.

"I'm sorry Weiss" she cried "I'm so sorry"

Crimson found the lighter that Yang would use when she needed to burn incriminating evidence and flicked it on. The flame hurt as Crimson brought it up to her lips. The fox felt like her lips had been soiled by Yang and needed new ones. After a few minutes Crimson had burned her lips off. Lunch was over and Crimson had to get back to class. All eyes were on her as she entered the classroom, her entire team gasped and Weiss stood in shock as Crimson just acted normal but sat in between Ruby and the heiress, getting as far away from Yang as she could.

"What happened?" Weiss whispered

"I burned my lips off" Crimson blatantly answered

"Why?!" Ruby almost yelled

"I-I just felt so violated. I only want Weiss kissing me, I just want to burn away the memory" Crimson whispered

"Yang, you WILL make this up to her!" Weiss yelled ignoring the stares

"Alright" Yang replied as she had a hand over her recent cut that would be gone in an hour "I am sorry Crimson, it seemed like a good idea at the time"

"I…...I guess I forgive you" Crimson stammered

Class continued and after dinner by which time Yang and Crimson's had healed, the five girls of team RWCBY were in their dorm in their pajamas and needed to have a talk.

"Alright so to avoid another incident like today I say we all go around and ask Crimson questions and get to know her better" Ruby confidently suggested.

Everyone was in agreement. Ruby and Weiss sat on Weiss's bed and Yang and Blake were on Blake's bed, Crimson happily took the floor which she found to be comfortable.

"I'll start" Ruby stated "chocolate chip or sugar?"

"C-Chocolate chip?" Crimson answered

"That is the correct answer"

Crimson let out a sigh of relief.

"What was your first kiss like?" Yang excitedly asked

"C-Cold" Crimson responded which made Weiss giggle

"What's so funny?" Ruby asked

"Crimson had frostbite when she first kissed me"

"I always knew you were an Ice Queen" Yang jested which Weiss ignored

"What do you want to do most in life?" Blake asked

Crimson didn't even pause to think.

"I wanna marry Weiss, our house doesn't have to be big as long as we can sit together. Oh and I wanna have a girl" Crimson excitedly answered

"You want to have Weiss's child?" Blake asked just to be clear

"Yep, it's all I really want in life"

"Ummmmm, Crimson you know you can't actually hav-" Yang was cut off by a glyph in front of her mouth

Blake was next to try and tell Crimson the sad truth but a glyph blocked her mouth, the same happened to Ruby.

"They just thought we should have a boy" Weiss lied

Blake, Ruby, and Yang got a look that said 'Don't you dare crush her dreams'

"But girls are so cute" Crimson defended

"I know they are." Weiss responded as she lifted the glyphs from her teammates mouths "It's been a long day, how about we all just go to bed"

"Okay" Crimson responded and stretched out by Weiss's bedside.

"For the fourth time, you sleep in the bed" Weiss reprimanded

Weiss had to tell Crimson this every day since she became comfortable sharing a bed. Well maybe comfortable was overselling it but more comfortable than letting her Crimson sleep on the floor.

"Well, I don't want you to be uncomfortable" Crimson reasoned

"Just get in the bed" Yang rolled her eyes

"Okay" Crimson blushed and cuddled with Weiss in her bed with Crimson's tail around Weiss's waist as they fell asleep


	7. Chapter 7

" _So fluffy"_ Weiss thought as she slowly woke up

Weiss awoke to find that both she and Crimson were cuddling with Crimson's tail. Well to be specific Weiss was cuddling with Crimson's tail and Crimson was cuddling Weiss.

" _Her tail is really warm"_ the heiress pondered and realized it was a bit too cold

Weiss placed her hand on top of the sleeping Crimson's forehead and almost froze her hand.

"You're so cold" Weiss panicked

Weiss figured that Crimson had somehow gotten frostbite again so the heiress wrapped the blanket around Crimson and went to start a hot bath. The only problem was that about halfway there, she collapsed on the floor.

Crimson was the first to wake up three hours later at seven. Crimson is not a morning person but something just made her wake up. Maybe it was the fact she cuddled with her love all night.

"Good morning Snowflake" Crimson groaned and pouted when she noticed Weiss wasn't in bed "Weiss"

Crimson was starting to get the feeling she had for five constant years that when she woke up Weiss would be gone. The feeling stayed until Crimson spotted her love face down on the floor.

"WEISS!" Crimson screeched so loudly it may have woken up the whole school but definitely work up her three teammates

"Gah!" Both Ruby and Yang fell off of their top bunks and Blake covered her sensitive upper ears and that painful screech

Crimson was freaking out while the three girls put together what was happening.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled as she saw her partner on the ground

Crimson brought Weiss into her arms and was panicking about what to do.

"Blake" Yang said and Blake immediately understood

While Yang and Blake were doing whatever it is they were doing Crimson had Ruby help her bring Weiss into her bed who started to shiver. Ruby tried to use her semblance to grab all the bedsheets in the room and wrap them around Weiss but she was no match for a teleporting panicking girlfriend. Weiss was turned into a Weiss roll quickly and Blake had just walked in.

"Have her drink this once it cools down" Blake said as she handed Crimson a cup of tea

"Here" Yang handed Crimson a piece of paper she had spent the last five minutes swiftly writing on which is a big shock since it's Yang "do everything on this paper"

After that command Yang all but dressed Ruby and Blake and pushed them out the door, eager to hear details later.

" _Okay let's see"_ Crimson said to herself as she read the paper.

 _Before you do anything, put on the outfit I keep under my mattress_

"Little weird" Crimson said to herself as she went over to Yang's bed and realized something rather unfortunate.

" _I'm too damn short"_

Crimson grabbed a chair and only then she could reach. If anyone else was conscious in the room they would get a good view of stripped panties on a round ass. Speaking of sexual subjects, the outfit Yang had for Crimson definitely fell in that category. Ignoring how Yang had figured out Crimson's size it was plenty sexual. The only way to describe it is as a bikini and that's being generous. It barely covered Crimson's chest with a first aid plus being on the center of each bad in a rather suggestive place. The lower half was covering even less, especially in the back.

Despite her innocent nature, Crimson was a very sexual being. She had studied up on everything there is to know about sex except for how babies are made. Studying had let Crimson prepare for her first time with Weiss which is why she has no shame wearing the skimpy outfit.

Crimson didn't have anything to do so after looking down at herself, she started to think about the detailed plan she had for her first time with Weiss.

" _First I will have Weiss come into the room while I hide behind the door. Next I'll shut the door and suddenly grope my adorable little snowflake and enjoy watching her moan, that's when I put the collar and dust cuffs on which will-"_

Crimson was interrupted from her plans by a soft cough.

"Weiss" Crimson cheerfully greeted as she ran over to Weiss's side and leaned down to be at eye level

"W...What happ-" Weiss was about to ask but got distracted by two large objects and plenty of skin "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"

"Yang told me this would make you happy, d-do you not like it?" Crimson sadly asked

"I love it" Weiss responded without thinking and started panicking at what her heart had said "I-I mean-"

Seeing Crimson's large smile and tail wagging made Weiss give up.

"Can I have some water?" Weiss asked, changing the subject

"Sure" Crimson rushed to get a glass of water and returned. "Let me help you" Crimson said as she helped Weiss sit up. "Drink up" the fox helped the heiress drink her water as she held her hand against her back and slowly poured the water down her throat.

"Thank you"

Crimson put the half full glass of water on the bedside table before answering "Sure" as her tail wagged since she was useful to Weiss.

"Can I do anything else for you?" Crimson asked

Weiss got another dirty thought due to the way Crimson was leaning.

"I-I think I'll just get some rest. Could you turn off the light?"

"Sure" Crimson answered and rushed across the room to flip the light switch off

Darkness fell onto the room but Crimson could see just fine.

"Could you close the drap-"

Before Weiss could finish her request the drapes were shut.

"Thank you Crims" Weiss weakly said

"Alright now get some rest Weiss, I'll go out and get you some soup"

Weiss immediately panicked

"Put on something else!"

"Oh...yeah okay" Crimson said and got the tiniest bit sad that Weiss closed her eyes while she changed

"You can look now"

Weiss opened her eyes to see Crimson in less revealing attire which is her usual outfit.

"Get some rest while I go get you soup, okay snowflake?"

"Alright" Weiss hoarsely responded

Crimson turned the doorknob and opened the door but realized she forgot to do something. Weiss watched curiously as Crimson walked towards her, leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. After that Crimson left.

"...Dunce" Weiss muttered

Crimson teleported down to Vale and was dead set on getting the best soup in the kingdom for Weiss.

" _Only the best for my snowflake"_ Crimson told herself

There are a lot of delis and restaurants in Vale which sell high class soup and there were eight that sold Vacucoan Onion Soup which is Weiss's favorite. Being new in town Crimson had no idea which was the best so to her the solution was simple. Buy all the soup. It wore her out a lot but Crimson teleported rapidly to be able to get the soup to Weiss before it got cold.

By the time Crimson got back to the room she was drenched in sweat from the effort she put into getting back with hot soup.

"That was quick" Weiss weakly said "why are you sweating so much?"

"I wanted to get it back here hot" Crimson panted

Weiss looked away and said "Well it's hot alright"

Crimson was sweating so much that her clothes were clinging to her curvy body and were mostly see through at this point which gave Weiss a good view.

Crimson went to Weiss's bedside and leaned down so she was eye level with Weiss.

"Here you are snowflake, be careful not to melt" Crimson lightly joked

Weiss turned her head so she could take the soup from Crimson but was met with a problem. The clothes were still clinging to Crimson's body and now Weiss got a up close view. In less than a second, Weiss took it from Crimson's hands and turned back around.

"Thank you" Weiss said "now why don't you go clean up"

"Alright Weiss" Crimson smiled and disappeared into the bathroom

Weiss was now able to breathe a sigh of relief.

" _I don't know how much more I could have taken. I've seen her naked before but something was different this time"_

Weiss pondered why it was different as she opened her soup. A smile grazed Weiss's face when she saw it was her favorite.

" _How does she always know?"_

Weiss enjoyed her soup while Crimson cleaned up. After finishing the container of soup, Weiss put it on the bedside table and pulled the sheets as close as possible to herself. Weiss had been really cold all morning but didn't want to bother Crimson any more than she already had. That plan didn't really work out since five minutes later, Crimson came out of the bathroom naked.

"P-Put clothes on, the others could walk in and see you" Weiss felt heat in her face and threw the blankets over her face

"Alright" Crimson sighed "you're the only one I want to see me naked"

After a minute Crimson said "You can look now"

Weiss pulled down the blanket and saw that Crimson was now in her underwear.

"Clothes!" Weiss yelled

"These are clothes" Crimson defended with a pout

Weiss couldn't argue with a pout.

"I'm going back to sleep" Weiss said and turned onto her side with the blankets surrounding her body

Crimson noticed that Weiss was shivering. Crimson moved quickly to put on the fuzziest pajamas she had and moved quickly into Weiss's bed. From behind Weiss, Crimson wrapped her tail around Weiss's waist and her arms around Weiss's stomach.

"Y-You'll get sick" Weiss warned Crimson

"You're more important to me than my health and besides if I do get sick and you nurse me back to health, it'd be a dream come true. But enough of that, just rest snowflake. I'll be here when you wake up" Crimson cuddled with Weiss

Right in that moment when she drifted off to blissful sleep, Weiss realized what it was she felt towards Crimson. It was something Weiss had not felt in a very long time. It was love.

Much later while she was sleeping, Weiss got a text. Winter was coming.


End file.
